A Past to Never Forget
by RandaPanda124
Summary: Loke breaks his contract with Lucy to go on a mission by himself. He knew it was a risk to go alone and now he is wishing he would of just let Lucy come with. It is her Family after all.
1. Chapter 1

So im redoing this whole story... I failed missrably the last time i tryed to write it...

I had three chapters and then stoped all together. .

Im very bad at writing so i tend to lose my train of thought easly.

Please review if you see mistakes or would like me add or change anything!

It was a cold and rainy night. It was about 3 in the morning and Lucy was sitting outside the guild hall under an umbrella. She was waiting for Loke to make his way back. He left on a mission two weeks ago and he should of been back yesterday. Lucy knew she shouldn't of let him go on his own but he wouldn't let her come with him. He summoned himself when he caught wind of this request. He wouldn't tell anyone but master why he had to take it alone. Master tried to tell him he couldn't take a request because he wasn't part of the guild anymore but Loke fought back saying his master was part of the guild meaning he was to. So gramps gave in and let him go but told him if he didn't come back to Lucy he will be punished. Loke knew what he had to do and he promised her he would come back to her.

Help needed Body found need someone to identify it.

Not normal

Not safe

Come at own risk

Reward: 700,000 jewels

Loke read the page over and over again. I know it's her…. He lays back on his bed. I know it won't be safe but I have to go. I have to let her rest in peace. She would of done the same for anyone. But how did her body get in such a dangerous place? How did they get ahold of her…? I won't let Lucy get involved she will only get hurt. I won't see her disappear too… Loke summoned himself in the guild hall and sat next to Lucy.

"I'm sorry but I need to break our contract just for a little while. I promise I will come back to you." He says grabbing Lucy's hand and kissing it.

"What are you talking about? What's going on Loke?!" Lucy was a little to worried for her own good. She had a lot on her mind then all this happened…. She didn't know what to do she barely got words to come out of her mouth.

"It's a long story and I promise I will come back to tell you. I must go my princess." Loke says as he presses Lucy's neck and she passes out. "Erza please keep her here she mustn't come after me no matter what." He says handing Lucy to her then walks to the masters office and explains everything that had happened in the past and that Lucy isn't allowed to leave town tell he came back. The master tried to stop him but he understood why Loke had to do this. He agreed and Loke left.

There wasn't any train to where he was going so he found the shortest path and started his long walk. Along the way he knew he had time to think back on his past.

Flash back:

"Leo?" A sweat voice called out.

Loke was no older then the age 10. He was just awakening his powers when he was summoned to the human world for the first time. He had no idea what was going on he just remembered showing up in a room he was unfamiliar with. He looked around and saw a girl that was no older than he was. He was in shock. Was it true that his father's key was now his…. Was he in the human world? Loke was so scared and confused he started crying. The girl walked up to him and asked him why he was crying then bent down in front of him and stuck her toung out at him. Loke looked up and wiped his eyes looking at this little girl. He started blushing and quickly backed up from her. She stood and looked at him oddly then passed out. Loke remembers running to catch her but was sent back to the spirit world the moment she started to fall. He felt so bad…. He sat in his room crying no knowing what to do. Or what had just happened to him. After a minutes Lokes mother walked in the room.

'What's wrong my child?' She asks him while rubbing his head.

'I think I was just in the human world. I was sitting here then all of the sudden I started glowing and was in a different room and there was another girl there my age.'

'Oh my it seems the stories are true. Now that your father is gone you are the prince… Leo my dear who ever summons you is your master and you must do as they please. But you know your strong so don't ever let anyone hurt you or your master no matter what.' She says patting him on the head. 'Just think me and your father used to be summoned all the time. Your father would be proud of you.' She smiled and saw Loke start to glow again. 'Be nice Leo.' She was worried how was a child the one to summon him. Humans don't normally find their power tell later in life. I hope she is a good person.

Loke popped up in the same room. There little girl was there. But she wasn't alone this time. There was an older lady there with her. 'Hello Leo' the girl said to him holding out her hand. He walked up to her and took her hand and knelt down and kissed it. The girl blushed. 'your cute' she said while pulling him into a hug. The girl sat and explained that she was the one to summon him but she wasn't using her own powers this second time around. That's why the older lady was there. The older lady used to have a contract with Leo's father tell her magic started running out. The she told him that she would protect his key tell someone who was kind hearted enough to come along. When Loke found this out he looked up at the lady and asked her about his father.

"Oh the memories I have with your mother and father where wonderful. They helped me when ever I called for them. Sometimes even if I didn't call they where always there. I herd a rumor about your father and im very sorry for your loss. Please tell your mother Hello and that I found the one." She ruffled Lokes hair nodded to the young girl in the room.

End flash back

So... It wasnt to bad right? .


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh! So sorry it takes me forever to get stuff out. I know im really bad at this .

Im trying really hard to rewite chapters but im sick and been working...

If you see anything youd like me to change or should rewrite let me know!

Also review this! I look forward to your replys so i know what more to work on...

Chapter 2

After a few hours Loke could tell he was getting close to where the request was asking him to go. When he was a child this was where he would train in the human world. His mother and father would always come here on their own power for lunches and a dates. Then when they had him they would bring him along and would train him in physical traits. Then after his father passed away his magic awakend, him and his mother would come here to work on his magic. He never knew that his parents were bring him to the human world tell one day after his master summoned him in the same forest. His master was only a child so he knew she couldn't be alone in the middle of the woods but he never saw any one other than them the whole time. As him and his master where growing up they would always come to the same spot to train. Day after day he knew he would be brought back to the human world to teach his young master how to fight.

After quite a while of walking he knew it was about to get dark so he pitched a tent and made a fire to keep himself warm. He knew he could always go back to the spirt world to get some rest but he couldn't risk getting stuck in a time riff so he settled with camping out. And on the bright side he found a spot with a clearing to the stars so he could see them.

Loke was laying outside his tent looking up at the sky as he slowly drifted into a light sleep.

Dream:

"LUCY! LUCY GET UP!" Loke yelled over and over again.. His eyes where blurry… He had no idea what happened to her. All he could see was her laying on the ground covered in blood. It looked like someone was standing behind her but he couldn't make out who it was. Loke looked around trying to see what was going on then it hit him. It wasn't Lucy. It was her…. He tried to get to her but couldn't move. The dark figure walked out into the only ray of sun. She was a tall lady in all black wearing a mask. She walked up to the girl and took the key from her hand then walked off into the darkness leaving Loke and the girl. Once he realized what was going on he started to panic.

End dream:

Loke jolted awake running his hands through his hair and looked around remembering where he was. He slowly got up and looked around. The dream felt so real to him. 'I can do this… I have to do this.." He thought to himself. "I left Lucy for this… I cant turn back without finishing what I started." He slowly started to walk towards his destination when he spots an old man behind a tree.

"Are you Leo?" An old man asked as he walked out from behind a tree. Loke knew his voic but couldn't remember who it belonged to.  
"Yes im Leo, who are you?" He says as he holds his hand out to the man.  
"I was hoping it would be you to come prove it's her." He man say's waving Loke to fallow him. Loke fallowed willingly. He knew this was an easy task. All he has to do it's prove its her. But seeing her after all these year's. How will he deal with it? He didn't even know how it was possible… She would be over 100 years old by now.

Some mage's could use their power to live longer than other but it was very unlikely that was the case. When Loke last saw her she was only 14 and she only knew holder magic. There's no way.  
"We are here Leo. When you are ready, She is inside." The old man say's and walks inside a makeshift tent.

Loke takes a seat outside the tent. So many things where going on in his head. He didn't know where to even start. Normally he could just ignore everything but this was a huge deal. His past was mixed with his present and he never wanted to admit it to himself. He thought he could do this on his own and now he knows that was a bad idea. He should of asked Lucy tag along after all it is her famile. When Loke first saw Lucy he knew. He knew exactly who she was. But after Karen he couldn't get himself to believe it.

Flash back~~

"I summon thee Leo! The lion!" The young girl calls out.  
"Yes princess?" Leo shows up in a flash of gold light. Wearing a black suit and a red tie just like his father used to wear.  
"Oh look at you all dressed up like your daddy." The girl smiles and points behind Leo. "I need to you get that guy to leave me alone!" Loke turned around to see a snow Vulcan running their way. As soon as he saw what was behind her he jumped in the air and smashed his foot down on its head. When he landed he turned back around to face the girl.  
"There you go princess!" he says while running to hug her but someone grabs her and whacks him in the side of the head.  
The girl yells his name and tries to get free but gets thrown on the ground in front of him. The masked Lady throws daggers at Leo in case he wakes up. The little girl tries to get away from the strange lady but only gets cut by one of her knives….

Leo opend his eyes to see the girl laying infront of him coverd in blood. "Princess…" he wispers to her trying to make sure no one can hear that he is awake. Then out of no where he see's the masked lady standing over the girls body grabbing her key's.

"Your mine now Leo The Lion." The masked lady say's taking his key from the little girls hand.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG sorry its late... . I was ganna try to post a new chapter every  
week but i just got a second job and got offerd assistant manager at my other  
job . OMG NO LIFE!

Rate and review please i need feed back... and ideas?

Chapter 3

Back at Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Lucy opens her eyes and everything is blurry.

"Uhmp.." She rubs her eyes and looks around trying to figure out where she was. She had no idea who's room she was in but it kind of felt safe and familiar. She pulled the blankets over her head hearing her tummy growl. 'Ugh why am I so hungry… More importantly where am I…?' She looked around the room and saw one single window but couldn't see anything outside of it. All she saw was a bright lite that felt like the sun. There was a small painting of some beautiful flowers next to the window and a small night stand next to the bed that she had just woken up on. On the table was a glass of water and a little note saying drink me with a smiley face on it. She drank the water and decided it's about time to go find out where she was and maybe find some food while she was at it. She opened the only door to the room and walked into the hallways and noticed she it looked a lot like the guild but she didn't recognize this hall. She herd Natsu and Gray yelling at each other so she knew she had to be somewhere in the guild. 'But when did we get a room like that here… It's like it's a whole new floor with rooms for people to stay in.' There was arrows on the wall pointing to where the main guild room was. She kept walking tell she ended up at the edge of the balcony. She started to look around to see where it led but she noticed there was no stairs and the thunder legion and Laxus where on the floor below her. "That must mean I'm on a different floor." She waved down to them with a smile on her face but noticed they couldn't see her. "Hello! Laxus?" She said but still nothing.

"Oh Lucy, you're up!" Happy shouted across the room. He flew over to the blonde and hugged her chest. "We missed you! It seems like you were asleep foreverrrrr" When he let her go he started to explain why No one could see her. "Well you see Lucy you're on the Hidden floor. When people are up here no one can see or hear them unless they have permission from master." Lucy looked around to see if anyone else noticed that she was up there with happy. She saw Erza wave up at her with a small smile.  
"How long was I asleep Happy?" Lucy asked the little tom cat.  
"Oh only a day or so. Let's go down and see everyone!" Happy then grabbed Lucy by the back of her shirt and flew her down to the table where everyone was sitting.  
"Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled and flung his arm over her.  
"How you feeling" Gray asked.  
Erza just handed Lucy a strawberry smoothie and a looked over at Mira giving her a smile asking for some food for the blonde. "Lucy I hope you weren't to worried waking up in the guilds hide out room. We just didn't want to break into your apartment again."

~~ Small Flash Back~~

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy all were waiting for Lucy to get home from a solo mission when they heard a loud crashing noise coming from outside. Erza ran out to see what it was and when she opened the door her mouth dropped to the floor. There was Lucy standing on top of two guys that looked like they were trying to break into her house. Erza slowly closed the door and yelled at everyone to leave right that instant. Right as Erza left through the bed room window she could hear Lucy throwing her stuff down and muttering something about if anyone broke into her apartment again she would severely hurt them.

~~End Flash Back~~

By the time Mira gets Lucy's food all ready and on plates she walks out to see Lucy is face down on the table drooling from the smell of the food. Mira sits a plate with a few pancakes some bacon down and gave Lucy a refill for her smoothie. "Eat up Lucy I bet your extra hungry today" Mira smiled and went back to doing dishes. Once Lucy shakes the stars out of her eyes she digs in.

Natsu smelled the food and noticed his stomach was growling. "Hey Mira get me some too! I bet I can eat twice as much as Lucy!"  
"Luce is to fat you can't eat more than her!" the little cat on Natsu's head yelled.

Lucy just lays her head back on the table ignoring them. After a little while she started looking around the guild. Levy and Gajeel where at a table eating. Then Jet and Droy where behind them fighting over some nonsense. Laxus and his team where upstairs looking at some papers. Mira was back to cleaning the kitchen. Cana was nowhere to be found but that wasn't unusual. "Maybe everyone is out on missions?" She lifted her head and looked around a bit more. There was a lot of empty space on the mission board so that could be it. As she is looking at the board she sees a flyer with a bunch of kittens on it. After a few minutes passes by she decided to get up and go see what all it said.

~~ Kitten Sitter ~~  
Going out for the night need someone to  
Keep an eye on my Kittens.  
Town: Magnolia  
~~5,000 Jewels ~~

"Mira I ganna take this job." Lucy holds up the flyer and points to the Kittens on the front of it. "Don't they look so cute?"  
Mira just smiles and nods as she writes down who took the job with all the details.

Erza flips the table over and runs to Lucy. "Oh no Lucy you just woke up you should stay in town for a while. To make sure nothing happens to you." Lucy holds up the paper and points to where it say's Magnolia.  
"I won't be leaving town. And look at that face!" Lucy points to the kittens face on the page. "I'll just be watching over them." She say's while walking out of the guild leaving Erza speechless.  
"~~Ohhhh She told you!~~" Happy say's to Erza.  
"Grey, Natsu she isn't to leave Magnolia so keep an eye on her. " Erza say's walking to the master's office.

"Master, Lucy is awake and took a job. Before you worry it is to watch over some kittens in town for the night. I have the idiots watching her to make sure she doesn't make any random plans to leave. And for what we know she has no idea Loke is gone."  
"I see my child. Let her go she will be fine. But when she comes back tell her I wish to see her. She needs to know. If she really trusts Loke as much as she shows she will understand why he left and wants her to stay here" Erza looks at the small master thinking everything he just said was wrong. She knew how Lucy would react to this. It's not just some random Mission. It was her family's past. "How can you think she will just sit here and wait tell he gets back she will want to know more and no one will be able to stop her. We should just wait tell Loke is back to tell her what all happened." Erza knew it would all come out at some point but she didn't know what to think of all of it. Master told her why Loke left and what he was doing. Even she was shocked but she knows it could be true. Celestial spirits are very loyal and never break a promise.

Soooo? How was it?  
Crappy i know...

Laxus: Why arnt i ever in your storys?

.: Go away its not time for you yet!


End file.
